The Demise of Truth
by Elwood Penscottie
Summary: Prequel to Painted Black. Enter Hermione's mind. Watch her downfall and demise into Painted Black, the prequel-sEqUEl!! oooo!
1. Prologue

She hated them. She really did. Everyday she woke up and put on a fake smile. Everyday she pretended to care. Everyday... But today was different. She was tired of them. Tired of everyone. Tired of being so lovely and nice and perfect. She wanted to destroy it. Destroy it all. Everything has to be ruined. No one can be happy.

Today Hermione Granger decided to obliterate her world.

She woke up early. So early that the night was still the black emptiness and bleakness Hermione felt inside. Today was the day, the day to end everything. To make people hurt. To make people suffer.

Last year, Hermione Granger snapped. She was always such a wonderful girl, everyone would say. She was so smart, so clever, so quick. Hermione tried too hard. Afraid of being cast out again and left behind, Hermione decided she had to compensate for what she was lacking. She worked so hard. She studied all the time so she would know what all the other 'pure-bloods' would know. She never wanted to stand out, just be accepted like any normal wizard.

It was only that beginning of this semester that the demise of Hermione Granger began...


	2. How it Began

It began in the beginning of her school year. Hermione had worked so hard over the summer despite living in the Muggle world.

On board her first ride to Hogwarts, a fellow first year had teased her because of her bushy hair- their friend made fun of her large teeth. Hermione tried hard not to cry, to keep her chin up and make a good impression on the rest of her classmates.

They were later sorted into Slytherin.

She had quickly befriended a pleasant, round-faced boy named Neville Longbottom so she wouldn't be alone. She also had volunteered at once when Neville's toad, Trevor, had run away to go and find him, an attempt to try and meet people.

She had eventually stumbled upon the room that contained The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, himself and his new best friend Ron Weasley. Though being a Muggle-born, Hermione knew at once it was Harry.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his. Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter!" she sat down, "I'm Hermione Granger-" She thought she could make new friends, to be accepted at once into the wizarding world with the help of none other than the most famous wizard ever born.

After feeling like she was more of a nuisance than anything, Hermione gave up and left the compartment, looking elsewhere.

Hermione's first month of Hogwarts did not get too much better. Though she excelled in her classes, most of the witches and wizards- to her surprise and disappointment- were not as impressed as her teachers and did not like show-offs or know-it-alls. One teacher specifically showed this. His name: Severus Snape. Snape had always despised those not in his house, and discovering Hermione was a Muggle-born only deepened his disgust of her. This girl, not even a pure-blood, and only a first year, showing up my house. He would think.

Then before the students realized it, it was Halloween- the first large celebration so far. Hermione was glad to share her knowledge of the inner workings of Hogwarts, though few were ready to except- save Neville who was always looking for extra help with anything concerning Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, Hermione had been trying to catch up with Harry and Ron in attempts to become friends again, unfortunately when she had reached them she was greeted with the words "It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends."

All her attempts to help them, to make sure Gryffindor will win the House Cup and to make rue Harry and Ron wouldn't get into trouble all back fired against her, pulling her farther away from them.

She was then ran by them, crying, heading towards the girls bathroom on Halloween.

_________________

ScooterBug8515: thank you for reviewiiiiiing i felt so happy checking my inbox and after deleting about 30 junk mails to find two reviews. woohoo! :D

and alls y'alls- sorry for the long wait for an update...if in fact you were waiting. i've been insanely busy but THAT'S NO EXCUSE!

ok...um....bye

-JKR


End file.
